List of Characters of Chawosauria by Religious Affiliations
Chawosauria doesn't allow religion, but do have religious and secular characters, however, Chawosaurian Governments refused to accept these characters of Religious Affiliations. List of Secular Chawosaurians # Timothy Max Roosevelt- Dictator of Chawosauria # Timothy Max Roosevelt ii- Dictator of Western Chawosauria # Elizabeth Mary Alexandria- Wife of Timothy Max Roosevelt, mother of Timothy Max Roosevelt ii # Shannon Diana Roosevelt- Daughter of Timothy Max Roosevelt & Elizabeth Mary Alexandria # Jennifer Roosevelt- Daughter of Timothy Max Roosevelt & Elizabeth Mary Alexandria # Canonicus Roosevelt- Grandson of Timothy Max Roosevelt # Jonathan Roosevelt- Son of Timothy Max Roosevelt & Elizabeth Mary Alexandria # Jonathan Antonio Beshiltheeni- Timothy Max Roosevelt's Older Brother # Jonathan Santiago- General Secretary of the Chawosaurian Nations # Sharron Lawson- Chief Justice of the Continent Union (Chawosauria) # Antonio Kingston- One of Chawosauria's Monarchs, Successor of Timothy Max Roosevelt # Kamehameha Montgomery- Sharron Lincoln's son-in-law # Wawetseka Eluwilussit- Abooksigun Eluwilussit's Daughter # Jacob Olsen (Timothist) # Sydney Mort Patrick- Chawosaurian President # Charles Patrick- Timothy Max Roosevelt's enemy, Sydney Mort Patrick's brother # Chaska Dakota # Cosgrove Roosevelt # Cosgrove Roosevelt II List of Christian Chawosaurians # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII- Chawosaurian Lordmaster # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V- Chawosaurian Oligarch # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery III (Formerly) # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery IV- Timothy Max Roosevelt's younger brother # Samantha Amanda Montgomery- Timothy Max Roosevelt's younger sister # Jonathan Bismarck- Victim of Chawosauria's Antireligious laws # Nittawosew Eluwilussit- Daughter of Abooksigun Eluwilussit & Adsila Ahyoka # Stacy Powell- Victim of Chawosauria's Antireligious Laws # Jacob Powell- Victim of Chawosauria's Antireligious Laws and Capital Punishment # Christine Lincoln- Timothy Max Roosevelt's mother # Christina Lincoln- Timothy Max Roosevelt's grandmother # Christine Latimore- Daughter of Sharron Lincoln and Niece of Timothy Max Roosevelt # Sequoia Reagan- Adsila Ahyoka's younger sister # Jacob Webb- plaintiff of ''Webb v. Olsen'' # Charles B. Forrest- Chawosaurian General # Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck- Slavican Ruler # Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck # Jacob Oakley- Chawosaurian Comrade Cadet # Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery- Chawosaurian Lordmistress # Charlemagne Sebastian Lyons-Montgomery # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Lyons-Montgomery # Charlemagne Sebastian Lyons-Montgomery II # Elagabalus Saint Nicholas Lyons-Montgomery # Cosgrove Sidney Kingston # Wolfgang Ludwig Bismarck # Jacqueline Eleanora Montgomery # Jonathan Schwartz # Leonardo Schwartz Bismarck # Jake Blair # Alf Blair # Sidney Tucker # Charlie McCarthy List of Jewish Chawosaurians # Victoria Lawson- Victim of Chawosauria's Antireligious Laws # Dragomir Bismarck- Garrett Bailey's character from Wattpad story, Bismarck's German Castle List of Muslim Chawosaurians # Joseph Lopez- One of Chawosauria's Monarchs # Abdalmalek Muhammad # Abdalmalek Muhammad II List of Indigenous Faith Chawosaurians # Abooksigun Eluwilussit- King-Emperor of the Continent Union # Adsila Ahyoka- Abooksigun Eluwilussit's wife, Queen-Empress of the Continent Union # Degotoga Atagulkalu- Twin Sister of Adsila Ahyoka, Abooksigun Eluwilussit's Brother-in-law # Sequoyah Bisahalani- Adsila Ahyoka and Degotoga Atagulkalu's cousin # Johnathan Saint Montgomery- Last Chawalliankalitan Monarch, First Modern Chawosaurian Monarch. List of Buddhist Chawosaurians # Juneau Webster's wife See also * Religious Freedom in Chawosauria * Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions * ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' * Bismarck Family (Continent Union)